


dazzling and dangerous

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I SHIP IT SO MUCH, carol x valkyrie, lighthearted coz i don't need infinity war angst to muddle my shipping goggles' view, thor ships is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Carol turned to look at whatever got Thor all edgy and saw the woman whom she recognized as the one to first greet Thor and the rest of the team earlier, with the silky voice and sharp no-nonsense talk, was walking towards them.





	dazzling and dangerous

When Thor tensed up beside her, a physical reaction so intense that she could feel his lightning vibrate through the surface of the ground, Carol's fist ignited out of instinct.

"What was that?" said Natasha through the comms. They had spread out to scout the area. "Danvers, do you copy?"

"It was Thor." she replied.

"Well, tell him to slow down with the light show. I don't want to get fried before that purple ass can even show up." said the raccoon. "Gods can be such show offs."

Carol looked over at Thor, who was staring off into the distance, and followed the direction of his gaze.

And that's when she saw it.

She was skeptical about all of this at first, suspicious even. An unknown signal coming off from an uncharted planet seemed too much like a trap to her. The only reason she even went with it was because if her suspicions were right and it truly was a trap, at least she saw it coming. She could handle things like that, and being prepared for it only made it easier. And if that douchebag Thanos set it up, then Carol could fire it right back his miserable shriveled face and make him regret that he'd even dared to get her near him.

But instead of a Titan in the shape of a raisin, what she saw was the scattered shelters assembled from what looked like the shattered remains of a ship, a crowd of people waving and covering their mouths in surprise at the sight of Thor.

Thor moved to join his people, and Carol chose to stay back. "We found something." she said for the rest of the team to hear.

"What is it?" asked Rogers.

"More Asgardians."

  
....

  
The sky was nearly pitch-black from this side of the galaxy, the quiet celebrations and glorious singing for the fallen that Thor's folks had set up for their king gradually dying down as one Asgardian to another retreated back to their makeshift homes. Carol, in a loose shirt that Steve lent her because she couldn't be bothered to pack for herself (in her defense, no one expected that they'd find Asgardians camped out in this planet), lounged by the crackling fire with Thor beside her. He handed her a silver flask filled with liquid while exaggerating the effects of alcohol on one's body in typical Thor-like fashion.

Carol narrowed her eyes at the small, mildly questionable flask. "So, this is supposed to be so strong that it could knock me out?"

Thor grinned, his whole demeanor at ease. "Not you, perhaps. The fire in your veins will burn the liquid out before it can even flow past your throat. No, but mortals could never tolerate it."

Carol, not one to back down from a challenge, lightly shoved Thor's arm instead before downing the liquid in three steady gulps.

She grimaced, and shoved him again for good measure. "That was actually not bad."

Thor looked at her as if to say, _Of course it's not bad_ and chuckled heartily, ten Carol saw his expression shift. His grin fell from his face and his eyes clouded with something akin to fear as he looked past her. Carol turned to look at whatever got Thor all edgy and saw the woman who she recognized as the one to first greet Thor and the rest of the team earlier, with the silky voice and sharp no-nonsense talk. She sauntered towards them, her well-toned arms swaying slightly. Carol had tried not to ogle at her the entire evening and now she was basically dominating her line of vision.

She stopped and stood between them and the fire, eyes shifting from Carol to Thor. The Valkyrie placed both hands on her hips, her face unimpressed.

Thor cleared his throat. "Brunnhilde..."

"I should've known that old coot would give it to you." she said. The corner of her lip lifted up slowly in a lazy smirk. It probably didn't show, but Carol could very well get drunk at the sight. "Did you know how long it took me to persuade him to give me that one last flask?"

Thor was back to his bright and sunny smiling self again, perhaps a bit too much. "Oh, that thing? Bleh, it wasn't even--"

"And you just gave all of it to her."

Carol, as if being roused from a weird daze by hearing that reference to herself, spoke up, "What was that drink, anyway?"

"Just a genuine Asgardian brew older than any Asgardian in here which I haven't had in centuries."

Brunnhilde looked right at her now, the hyper focus in her brown eyes could melt steel and Carol was enjoying the view, though she kept it cool. "Princess Buttercup right here failed to make me aware of all that. If it helps any, I can tell you that it really was good though." _Probably not the perfect thing to say, but great job keeping it together Danvers._

"It doesn't," she replied, eyeing Carol, "but we're good." She then cocked her head slightly, brows furrowing a bit with her eyes still locked on Carol like she was sizing her up or regarding her intensely. Either way, Carol was loving it, staring back with a flirting-but-probably-not look of her own.

The atmosphere became so charged that Carol forgot Thor was still around and only noticed him again when he emitted a weird sound which had been suspiciously like a squeal, and quickly covered up with loud coughing. Carol couldn't even bother to tease him for it despite the golden opportunity to humiliate the god of thunder presenting itself to her, and neither did the Valkyrie. They were a bit preoccupied, the two of them.

With an arched brow, Carol said to her, "I know where Stark hides his _prized_ rare vintage wine." She tilted her head towards the Avengers ship. "If you're more than a thousand-year tongue can tolerate mortal-made stuff."

The smile Carol got in return for that was just the right mix of dazzling ang dangerous that she almost lost it. "That's a good enough offer to me."

 

....

 

Carol and Brunnhilde left together, striding side to side with the same assured bearing, vanishing as they enter the Avengers ship from far ahead.

Thor was left shaken by the way things escalated so quickly and delighted at the same time. He didn't even care if the two heard his unbecoming sharp exclamation. All by himself now, he stood and walked over to the rest of the Avengers that were gathered by the table that was set up in a clearing right at the center of his people's temporary dwelling site.

"Where's Captain Supernova?" Stark asked as he neared them. "I was just going to ask her whether she could give the Asgardian ship a boost when it takes off tomorrow, not sure if it could break atmosphere as smoothly as I'd hoped."

Still grinning, Thor only shrugged at Stark in reply. He caught Natasha's knowing look.

"Save your questions for tomorrow, Tony." she said, and gave Thor a conspiratory wink.

So it seemed Thor wasn't the only one who noticed the way Carol was acting around Brunnhilde.


End file.
